


Wolf Puppy

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cumming Caged, Doggy Style, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Hair-pulling, Hairy Derek Hale, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Play, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Sterek Kinkmas 2020 Day 5 - Pup PlayStiles collapsed in his seat, watching in rapt attention as Derek divested himself of his Henley and walked out of the screen.  That was when he should have done something, anything, but it was like all the blood had left his brain and bottomed out in his cock, leaving his head empty except for the sight of Derek.Then Derek returned, and now he had a leather harness on, a leather hat with puppy ears, and he was holding a leash and collar which he slowly hooked around his neck and then began crawling around on all fours.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	Wolf Puppy

Stiles muted his mic and groaned, this virtual pack meeting was literally the most boring thing he’d ever endured, and he’d had detention with Harris. Post college life was supposed to be fun, but this was just annoying. Clicking around he managed to change his video and chat to say reconnecting and left to go grab some food from downstairs. When he got back he noticed the others had all gone an it was just Derek left. He was just about to log back in and see if he missed anything important when Derek, who must have thought everyone had left and had thus not bothered to shut off his own camera, stood up.

Stiles’ jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw that beneath Derek’s Henley there was nothing. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, there was something all right, but it wasn’t the typical too tight jeans or even some Christmassy pajama pants.

No, Derek was naked from the waist down. Naked, save for the very obvious cock cage around his dick.

Now, Stiles had seen Derek’s dick before, it was something that happened when one of your best friends and long time crush could turn into an actual wolf and back again. He knew Derek was well endowed, but you’d never know it from seeing how fucking tiny the cock cage Derek had on was, it had to be no more than an inch or two long. His own dick ached at just the thought of being trapped like that, but then his mind flashed back to “hey this is Derek, you should tell him what’s up.”

And he was going to, honest he was, except Derek turned around and bent to grab something and Stiles was assaulted with the mesmerizing sight of Derek’s backside in all it’s meaty glory. And there, nestled between those muscled, hairy globes sat a puppy tail plug.

Stiles collapsed in his seat, watching in rapt attention as Derek divested himself of his Henley and walked out of the screen. That was when he should have done something, anything, but it was like all the blood had left his brain and bottomed out in his cock, leaving his head empty except for the sight of Derek.

Then Derek returned, and now he had a leather harness on, a leather hat with puppy ears, and he was holding a leash and collar which he slowly hooked around his neck and then began crawling around on all fours.

Stiles slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his keys, thankful his dad was at work because he didn’t want anyone see him running around with a hard on as he raced to his jeep.

When he arrived at Derek’s loft he took the steps 2 at a time, making it to his door in no time. He pulled out his key and took a moment to think about this. And he tried to rationalize this away, that he shouldn’t do what his cock was throbbing to do, and he almost did, but then the thought of Derek being right behind that door, nearly naked and writhing around like a puppy was so hot he turned the key and slid the door to the loft open.

He didn’t waste any time, heading upstairs to Derek’s room and pushing open the door. His eyes immediately locked with Derek, and he could see the fear and confusion in his eyes. Derek was just about to stand up, his mouth working to find something to say when Stiles stopped him with one word.

“Sit!”

Derek collapsed back onto his knees like a puppet with its strings cut. He tried to speak again and once more Stiles silenced him with a single word.

“Quiet.”

Derek swallowed, the motion making his collar bob along with his Adam's apple. He stared at Stiles with a look of fear, arousal and curiosity.

“One bark for yes, two barks for no,” Stiles said firmly, keeping his voice even though it threatened to veer into tremulous.

Derek nodded, and Stiles took a step forward.

“Are you okay with me being here?”

Derek’s eyes blinked once, twice, then he took a deep breath before lowering his head and letting out a gentle human sounding “woof.”

A smirk splayed across Stiles lips and he took another step closer.

“Do you want me to play with you, like this?”

“Woof.”

Stiles took the last few strides he needed to close the distance between them, and for once he towered over Derek.

“Hand me your leash,” he said, the noticing Derek’s fingers flex, he added “no, like a good dog.”

Derek shivered, bending over and picking up his leash with his teeth, then bringing it up to meet Stiles’ waiting hand.

“Good boy.” Stiles scratched behind Derek’s ear with his right hand as his left held onto the leash, curling it around his hand.

A whimper bubbled up in Derek’s throat and he leaned into Stiles’ touch, his broad, hairy chest heaving beneath the blue leather harness.

“You like being a good boy for me?” A woof in response. “You like being my good wolf pup Derek?” A second woof, this one almost a broken sound as Derek’s eyes met Stiles and there was a pleading in them, a neediness that Stiles had never seen on Derek that he found intoxicating.

Stiles lifted his foot, pressing it beneath Derek’s balls and caged cock. Derek had a very nice set, almost the size of grapefruits. Like this, with the metal cage shrinking his once proud cock, Derek’s balls dwarfed his nub of a cock.

“How long have you had this on, all day?”

“Woof” Derek answered immediately and it made Stiles pause.

“More than a day?” He got a positive response. “More than a week? A month? 3 months?”

“Woof woof.” The last was the only time Derek had responded with a no, so Stiles knew he’d been more than a month, but less than three. That meant Derek’s massive balls must be filled with cum by now if he had his dick locked up all that time. He then remembered seeing something once, a while back about Locktober and No Nut November, about some guys locking up their dicks during those months and he grinned.

“Do you want to stay locked longer than that?”

“Woof!” Derek replied eagerly, his eyes shining with want. Even his nub and balls jerked with arousal.

Stiles’ grin grew wider. “Do you want someone else to keep your key, and decide when you get let out. If you get let out?”

Derek’s bark was so loud it turned into an actual growl and his eyes shown blue.

Stiles scratched Derek behind his ear again. “Oh, you really like that huh? Then why don’t you go bring me your key huh? And I’ll keep it for you? I’ll… I’ll own your cock Derek, my good little locked pup. Would you like that?”

Derek’s answer growl was so low and rumbling that Stiles thought he might cum in his pants right then. His eyes stayed focused on Derek and that glorious ass, the tail plug waving back and forth as Derek crawled around the room, picking up a key on a chain and bringing it back to Stiles.

Quickly Stiles placed the key around his neck, listening for that satisfied rumble from Derek, from his puppy, as he did so. When he looked down, Derek’s eyes were blue again and he was panting, his tongue even lolled out of his mouth a few times.

“Now Derek, I have to ask. Is this, your puppy time, is it… Sexual?” He had hope that it was, but Derek didn’t reply, his head tilting to the side. “Is it not sexual?” Again Derek tilted his head, but to the other side now. “Is it both sexual and non sexual?”

Finally Derek woofed again, smiling and this time he rocked his hips side to side, making his tail wag.

For a moment Stiles stopped, thinking about what he knew about Derek and what little he knew about pup play. Finally he spoke once more. “Is it a way for you to de-stress and let go of your troubles, let someone else be in control for a bit, while also dealing with some of your own wolfy tendencies that you feel you can’t always express as both a regular dude and someone that the pack looks up to to be a leader and be in control?”

The woof that Derek gave at that was so wistful, so hopeful and filled with what Stiles could only recognize as the sentiment of “finally someone understands me” that he had to smile, leaning in and patting Derek’s head between the leather puppy ears.

“Ok, one last question. Would you like to submit to me today, and serve me both sexually and non sexually?”

“Woof.” Derek leaned in immediately and rubbed his face against Stiles’ crotch, getting him hard in an instant.

“Alright, alright, I have an idea, let’s head downstairs pup.” Stiles gripped the leash and lead Derek downstairs, cautiously as it was hard for him to get down it on all fours, but Derek did it obediently. Stiles tugged on the leash, Derek following him to the couch.

Stiles sat with a loud “oof” and relaxed into Derek’s luxurious couch. With his free hand he undid his button fly and zipper, pulling down his pants and Batman boxers and kicking them to the side. His cock stood proud and ready, the long narrow shaft already hard leading up to the fat tip that was leaking pre-cum already.

“Want your bone Puppy?” Stiles asked, getting a very affirmative woof from Derek. He had never thought they’d be having sex, much less Derek on his knees dressed as a puppy while caged up, about to suck Stiles down with all the fervor of a kid unwrapping a new toy on Christmas day.

“Alright, go ahead,” Stiles said, gripping Derek’s leash as his wolf pup moved in and took him down to the base in one go. “Oh fuck, Der...”

Derek swallowed around Stiles’ cock, making him moan and drop his head against the back of the couch. He hollowed those bearded cheeks, sucking hard as he pulled off, taking just the head into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl all around it. Stiles had never got the expression “polishing his knob” until right now, and he thought he might die just with the way Derek’s tongue lapped at him and laved all over.

“Fucking shit Derek… Good, good boy.”

Derek whined, a needy thing as he went down, his nose rubbing against Stiles’ pubes as he swallowed around him, taking that long, slender cock all the way down his throat and inhaling his scent. Derek seemed to almost get high off of Stiles’ musk, and that made Stiles even harder, taking the leash and rolling it around his fist enough that it didn’t let Derek move off his cock at all.

Stiles waited a few moments, waited until he looked down and saw Derek’s eyes staring up at him, watering as he choked and gagged and slobbered all over Stiles’ cock. Still he waited, waited until Derek was just at the edge of really choking before he yanked him off his cock.

The gasps and air Derek took in made his chest rise and fall, and Stiles reached out to touch, fondling those glorious pecs, so glad to see Derek had let his chest hair grow in again, leaving a nice pelt of black hair from his tits all the way down his abs, into a landing strip that perfectly framed his caged dick.

“Did you like that Derek?”

“Woof,” Derek answered, but his voice was wrecked, hoarse even with werewolf healing and that made Stiles’ cock bob and twitch. It caught Derek’s eye and Stiles had to laugh because it was clear Derek really was a cock slut.

Stiles yanked on the leash again and Derek didn’t need to be told to engulf that cock in the warm heat of his mouth once more. This time as Derek sucked him off, Stiles leaned down, feeling his strong back, those brilliant shoulder muscles, all the way to his meaty globes. The tail was wagging back and forth and Stiles gripped it, realizing there was a switch on it.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asked, clicking it on and feeling it begin to vibrate against his fingertips at the same moment Derek nearly choked on his cock and moaned hard. “A vibrating puppy plug tail Derek? You are a naughty pup.”

Stiles couldn’t quite tell if it was the vibrations or Derek’s own body shaking from the stimulation that made the puppy tail wag back and forth, but as he felt his own cock humming with ecstasy, edging so close to his own orgasm, he didn’t really care.

After a few more minutes Stiles knew he couldn’t hold his orgasm any longer if Derek kept up so he pulled Derek off of him. A long string of spit and pre-cum stretched between the tip of his cock and Derek’s reddened lips. As he stared at Derek, the older man looking fucked out, glassy eyed and lost to the world he could only smile. Leaning in he kissed Derek, tasting himself on his lips, swallowing down the moans he elicited.

When he finally pulled away he stared down Derek’s body, watching his pup’s cock twitch in it’s cage, swollen and red and the bars covered in pre-cum, little droplets leaking down onto the floor in a near constant stream.

“You want my bone Derek? You want to feel me fill you up instead of just that little plug?”

“Yes...” Derek moaned out, shaking with need before he realized his mistake and blushed. “I… Woof.”

“Hmm, not supposed to speak Derek, but you have been a good boy, so I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you have my cock. But first you get a spanking for being a bad boy. Sound fair?”

“Woof.” The bark this time was a mixture of sadness, resignation and mounting anticipation.

“That’s my good boy,” Stiles said, leaning in and kissing Derek before he used the leash to pull Derek up onto and across his lap. He let his hand run over that tight ass, the hairs prickling his palm. He kneaded the flesh, enjoying the sounds it elicited from Derek, needy little moans and grunts. Then without warning he reared back and his long, spindly fingers came down in a hard slap across Derek’s behind.

Derek yelped, but then he moaned and Stiles had to chuckle, knowing Derek would like that. “That’s one, only nine more to go Derek.” He alternated cheeks, spanking Derek hard enough that it left his ass a soft pink beneath the dark of his hair. Sadly the color faded almost as fast as it came once he stopped, but what didn’t fade was the whimpering moans from Derek or the wetness on Stiles’ thigh from Derek’s leaky nub. He gave his ass a few more soft caresses before he leaned in and whispered “that’s my good boy. Now get in position pup.”

Derek hurried to comply, kneeling with his hands on the arm of the couch, his back arched, ass on display with his legs spread as wide as he could on the couch. His caged cock and balls swung, useless and full between his thick, hairy thighs.

Stiles moved behind him, stripping off his shirt and wondering if he should get lube, but then again he figured Derek probably put in some earlier, and with the stretch of the plug and the copious amount of pre-cum his own cock was leaking, it’d probably be enough for a quick dirty fuck like this, because there was no way he was gonna last.

His hands framed Derek’s glorious ass, rubbing it and spreading his cheeks before he griped the plug an d turned it off. He started to pull it out and heard Derek’s breath catch in his throat. He pushed it back in, then out, fucking Derek with the plug, toying with him. As he had it pulled halfway out, Derek's hole stretched wide around the widest part he heard Derek sob.

“Stiles… Please...”

Stiles smacked Derek’s ass again. “Bad boy, puppies aren’t meant to talk.”

Derek whined, trying to hold back his keening moans as Stiles kept teasing him over and over, rubbing the plug against his prostate relentlessly.

“Woof...” Derek barked, the sound more moan than anything else. The moans were strangled in his throat, making desperate choked off sounds for what must have seemed like hours to Derek but was in reality only a few minutes of sensual torture.

“Good boy, I think you’ve been teased enough,” Stiles breathed out, kissing Derek’s cheeks before pulling the plug free fast, watching his hole gape and constrict, trying desperately to get something back in it. A yawning maw of emptiness and desire, and Stiles was going to fill it up.

Stiles gripped his cock, giving it one last stroke before he pressed the head against Derek’s hole and began to slide in. Never did he think he’d be fucking Derek like this, at all really, but it was the most beautiful, mind numbingly sexual moment of his life. Derek’s hole was still so tight, and by the time Stiles bottomed out he felt like he might come already.

His hands gripped tight around Derek’s sturdy hips, pulling out and slamming back in. Each thrust caused the most rapturous moans to be ripped from Derek. He watched as the man dug his head into the arm of the ouch, eventually knocking his little puppy snapback off and onto the floor. Derek whined, but only for a moment before Stiles had his hand in Derek’s hair, tugging on it hard.

“Come on Der, who’s my good boy. My good little pup. My wolf pup,” he growled, his own arousal spurring him on.

Derek arched his back even more, pulled up by Stiles’ hand, his ass rolling back onto Stiles’ cock with every thrust, meeting him pound for pound.

“So good Derek, so tight, so hot. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon Der.” Stiles wrapped his hand around the leash, his other hand gripping Derek’s harness tight, holding onto them both, pulling Derek back to the farthest arch he could go until Stiles could kiss and mouth at his neck. Finally, when the slapping of his balls and the stench of their sex seemed to be all that was left in the world he bit down at the juncture of shoulder and neck and came hard, pumping his load deep inside of Derek’s ass.

Derek roared, his eyes going blue and his fangs sprouting out. His hole contracted tight around Stiles, milking his cock for every drop it had. And then something happened that neither of them expected.

Stiles felt Derek’s hole quiver around him before spasming hard, his own cock feeling like it was gripped in a vice. “Fuck, Derek!” He kissed him hard, lips nearly getting nicked on those fangs before he stared down and saw what had happened.

Between Derek’s legs his cock was pumping a steady stream of creamy white fluid out between the bars of the cage. It was an angry red and squished down inside there, but his balls and hole were tight and it was clear he’d cum. Even with the cage on, Derek had cum from Stiles fucking him. It kept coming, the cum streaming down Derek’s thighs, leaving milky white trails through the pitch black hair on his thighs. It dripped down his balls onto the couch, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and swiping his thumb over the swollen head, taking a few drops to his lips and tasting it and then a few more fingers and pressing them into Derek’s mouth who greedily sucked them in.

Suddenly Derek collapsed against the couch, Stiles slipping out of him. Derek rested against the couch, panting, his hole slowly oozing Stiles’ cum out of it. Stiles took the plug tail from the floor and pressed it back in, watching Derek shiver and breathe deep when it settled deep inside him again.

“Hey Der… You ok? Use your words.” He rubbed Derek’s stomach, smiling as he slowly settled in behind him on the couch.

“That...” Derek croaked, taking a second to swallow and collect himself. “That was… The best experience I’ve ever had. Stiles I...”

“Shh, its okay Derek. I get it. Thank you for letting me experience it with you.”

Derek lay there for a moment in Stiles’ arms, taking his hand and wrapping it around his middle. “Stiles?”

“Yeah Der?”

“Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Did you mean it when you said you’d keep my key. That, that we could keep doing this, that we could be-”

“More than just friends?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely,” Stiles said, tipping Derek’s head back, cupping that stubbled jaw as he kissed him soft and sweet. “Not just my puppy, but… My boyfriend?”

“Woof.” Derek said, then they both started laughing their heads off.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I did pup play right? Anyway, I had this idea for a while, ish, and decided today was the right day for it. XD Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
